


Repayment

by StrawberryRage



Category: Mahou Suyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRage/pseuds/StrawberryRage
Summary: Spice Punch is asked to check up with a family she helped in terms of repayment.Nico is surprised with how friendly Spice is!





	Repayment

It was a bitterly cold day outside compared to the warmth inside the cafe as Nico wiped down tables, the lunch rush had subsided and only a few hipsters with laptops writing away lingered nursing coffees. Nico glanced out at the steamed up windows, people huddled in their coats and jackets marched outside, the long wonderful summer since forgotten.  
Nico sighs to herself, scanning the room for any more chores now that things had quieted down.

Spice scowled, pulling her coat over herself more to keep in the heat. Of course it had to be freezing the day she decides to follow up with that family, fall couldn't just be warm?? She looked up at the signs as she passed, inedible..no, incredible edibles, incredible edibles, incredi- there we go she thought as she finally found the cafe. She peeked inside through the window, it didn't look like anybody was there other than a little employee. She shuttered a little before grabbing the handle and quickly going into the the shop. Taking a second after closing the door to warm up.

"Oh! Hello" Nico beamed, customer service smile fully plastered to her face.  
"Are you here to pick up a custom cake or order some food?" She asks before taking in who was standing in front of her. It certainly looked like Spice Punch, but there's no way she would actually come here, right?? It must be a coincidence.

Spice sniffed as her body adjusted to the warmth in the cafe, smelling the familiar baking smells and treats in the air. Her eyes turned to the girl in front of her, looking at her for a second before responding. "I was told a family owned this cafe, Do you work for them or is this your place cutie?" she questioned, while her memory was a little hazy, this woman looked a little like the kid.

"This is my dad's place yeah" Nico nods, if she was told about this place...was it really Spice Punch? Did she actually take her--or rather Starburst--up on the offer?  
"Uh, I'm Nico. Nico Locklear" She introduced herself.

Spice shifted, her coat pulling from her face now that she was warmer. "Ch- Spice Punch, one of Pishi's top Magicals! Though you might have heard of me~" shes aid with a wink. Spice had caught herself from giving Nico her real name, though she wondered how much it matter or if she'd even remember. "Then am I right in assuming the little girl was your sister?"

"Oh! I thought you looked like--well, uh, you" Nico explaimed, happy she was right.  
"Uh, yeah. That was Cecily. I-" She swallows thickly. "I want to thank you, for saving her. It was amazing"

"I forgive you doll, this weather really cramps my style" she sighed, having to wear a coat really hindered her impact. Spice smiled at the confirmation, glad she hadn't mistaken this cafe for another, there were a lot in the city. "Oh it was nothing, that beach was basically infested with monsters, I wouldn't be surprised if it hurt their opening next year. I'm just sorry she was one of the unlucky ones to get a monster attracted to her!"

"Yeah, but still. It means a lot that you saved her. Umn" She fidgeted, suddenly unsure what to say.  
"Do...is there anything I can do to repay you?" She offered, expecting a cake commission or a glowing endorsement for Team Spice on the news or social media.

"Well I couldn't let a beautiful face like yours be stained with tears now could I?" she started, "There could be, what exactly are you offering?"

"Oh! well, we do special to order personalised cakes and desserts if you want something for your team, or limitless coffee" Nico began.  
"Uh, I guess I could do like, a glowing endorsement of you and your team on social media but I guess that wouldn't be too useful...Is...is there anything you have in mind?" She asks, playing with a lose lock of hair.

"Uh, I mean, like. I dunno, we can host parties? If you want?" She shrugs, a little flustered.

Spice snorted a little, "A party? Cute offer but I think that's going to be a no" she said and thought for a minute, she didn't need an endorsement when she had her own business..so she guessed that really just left the cakes, which it wouldn't hurt to check out the competition. "I think the cake will be just fine, what kind do you offer? Vanilla? Lemon? Red Velvet?" she looked at Nico.

"Oh! We'll try anything. Chocolate fudge cake, black forest, carrot cake, we've even done ube" Nico lists off.  
"If cake's not your thing we can also do commissions for pies, cupcakes, mille feuilles, tiramisu, cookies. If it's bakeable and sweet we'll do it" She said with pride.

Spice whistled, "Lots of options tell you what, I'll let you pick the flavor and colors and whatnot, on the condition that you leave orange flavors out of it, okay?" she suggested, taking a step closer to her and reaching out for the strand of hair she was fiddling with earlier, "And i'll you know now, that i'm a little impartial to chocolate" she spoke, tucking that strand behind Nico's ear.

Nico felt her face heat up as Spice Punch toyed with her hair, an initial jolt of annoyance at someone just touching it made way to butterflies in her stomach at her close proximity.  
"Orange flavours...like actual orange or orange flavours as in anything that happens to be orange?" She asked, still trying to serve her best customer service smile despite the sudden bolt of nerves running through her.

Spice Punch stared at her for a moment watching Nico's face getting a little redder and smiled, trailing her hand from Nico's ear to cheek before letting go. "I meant, like the flavor of an orange. That one would use in an orange icing or smoothie, I hate the taste."

Nico nodded, swallowing thickly. Wow, Spice Punch was uh, friendlier than she expected.  
"Got it, yeah. Will it-uh, will it be just for you or your team? There's umn" Wow she must've been working too long, her brain was fried.  
"There's six of you by now, right?"

"Do they keep well?" she asked watching Nico become a mess, eyes lighting up when she questioned her team "There is six now, yes! See I knew word would spread fast, the press is a burden but a blessing. Tell me, are you as impressed with them as you are with me?" she asked, awaiting her reply in curiosity.

"Uhhh" wow when did she ever get tongue tied??  
"I-I think their really cool, yeah. I've only seen that red guy, Chickadee?" She knew she was off but it was the closest guess she could make to his name. "I've only really seen him and Love Queen in action before. Their impressive." This was a customer so best hold her tongue on her thoughts on Chicory-whatever's general attitude to Team Sugar, there's a time and place for that.

Spice's smiled dropped a little, "Chickadee? I don't have a.." she started before realizing she was talking about Chicanery and QLS . Perhaps they would need to do a bit more work on getting their names out there. "Oh you meant Chicanery! Yes him and Queen Lovestruck were the first two but don't worry I forgive you, it's hard to remember all the names when a new Magical pops up every week. But i'll fix that soon enough" she said, putting her smile back on her face.

Nico's face flushed at the faux pas, looking down at her shoes she fidgets with her hair. God that was embarrassing.  
"S-Sorry. I uh, I mostly get my information off blogs and stuff. Sometimes there are typos or forum nicknames and I just...that was my fault. My bad" Hoping that she hadn't soured Spice Punch's opinion of her, she peeked up at her through her bangs, she seemed to be smiling at least, which in turn brought a shy smile to Nico's own face.

"Hmph, Those blogs outta take better care to spellcheck their shit before posting" She was pretty sure some of those sites didn't allow edits to post so they just looked stupid. "I'll just have to get their names right on my social, I'm sure more people would see it anyway. You follow me, Doll?" she asked, trying to look past this girl's bangs into her eyes.

Nico nodded. "Uh. Y-Yeah, I follow you and Sugar Lips, Miss Mary-Nara and Xing Yue" She tells her, listing off Pishi Town's biggest Magicals, she looks up at Spice Punch a little more fully now, half hoping to gauge her reaction to her former teammate's name, half hoping that the admission to following her online would smooth things over better.

Spice's face twitched in annoyance at Sugar Lips, trying to hold in a sneer as much as she could. "I don't know why you'd bother with hers, it's not like she posts anything interesting." she said bitterly, Ursula only had one because of her. I still know the login, I should just delete it. she thought, chuckling a little at the thought.

Nico tried not to look too put out at Spice's response. Things were really that bad between them, huh?  
"I just...I admire all the Magicals, that's all" She mumbled, worried that she had really ruined the mood between her and Spice Punch.

Spice looked at Nico. So she was a Magical fangirl then huh? Well no wonder she'd follow Ursula. "Oh I get it, I guess.." she sighed before smiling, "Y'know before I became a Magical, I was just like you, looking up to the older Magicals"

Nico smiled at Spice Punch's comment, at least she hadn't upset her enough to make her storm out of the store.  
"Oh? I find it hard to believe you werent always looked up to" she tells her, honestly it felt like it. Spice Punch had been such a mainstay in pop culture right now, it was weird to think that one day she was where Nico was, a fledgling Magical finding her way, even more so who she was before she was a Magical.

"I know, even I can hardly remember that time. I still had my charming personality back then of course, I only gained my abilities from being chosen." she boasted, truly not much has changed from then to now. Spice smiled at Nico, "If you ever find yourself lucky enough to end up as a Magical girl, you come find me. I think you'd fit right in" she winked.

"I'll uh, I'll certainly keep you in mind" Nico smiles shyly and she fiddles with her hair again, kinda awkward since she did the exact opposite and went to Sugar Lips, but Spice Punch really was a lot nicer than she expected.

"Perfect, you'll be perfect" she cooed, tapping her finger on Nico's nose. "Now, about that cake order, when would I be able to pick it up?"

"Uh, for you? Fastest we can get it done is in a week" She told her, cheeks flushing at the playful tap and sweet words. Spice Punch really was so very friendly and so very charming, she could see why BJ was such a fan of hers.

"Aww, that fast for me? You're too kind, Doll!" she smiled, reaching out and gently taking Nico's hand "Then I will be back in a week to pick it up" she promised, kissing her hand softly before letting it go. She readjusted her coat tighter to her before turning and walking to the shop door. Stopping, she looked back at Nico and smiled "And make sure it says 'Team Spice', okay?" she asked before walking back out into the cold streets.

Nico nodded, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm at the press of Spice Punches lips, heart skipping a beat she finally gathers enough thoughts to reply; "Y-yes ma'am! I'll get right on it! I-I look forward to seeing you again soon" She called after her as she left, knees feeling like jelly and a stupid smile on her face.


End file.
